Worst of Days, best of days
by Hoosier65
Summary: Deeks gets devistating news, his partner holds him up. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay campers this one is different. Given time Kensi and Deeks just might find each other. But like all love stories, the Journey sucks at times. This is one of those times. This will involve some time hopping in the wayback machine so thank you Mr. Peabody.**

It was a really quiet day and the team was at OSP doing the dreaded paper work. Kensi offered, "Hey partner

isn't she due home soon?"

Deeks smiled and said "Yes she is and this is her last deployment. She will be on 30 day terminal leave when

she gets state side."

They were talking about Sandy, Deeks wife and Kensi's best friend. Once Kensi and Deeks, based on Kensi's

declaration of friends forever but no more, Deeks had found Sandy. She was a LAPD detective in the narcotics division.

She was also Kensi's best friend since high school. Kensi had hooked them up telling Deeks, "She is the only woman

I know that I trust with my Shaggy partner." With that endorsement, Deeks had asked her out and 18 months

later they were married. Kensi was the maid of honor. And now she was coming home for good. Sandy was a marine

chopper pilot. She flew anything in the inventory but mostly in combat situations. Normally to deploy or pick up Marines

or Spec. Ops. personnel at missions end. "She was looking forward to being home full time. We have talked about a

soccer team full of little Sandy's running around" Marty had stated proudly.

Kensi chuckled and said no little Marty's?"

Deeks reply was quick and to the point "The world doesn't need any more screwed up me's, it needs a bunch

of little Sandy's running around." That reply didn't surpriseKensi or any of the team as they knew Deeks background and

how he didn't think himself worthy of much. The fact that he was proud of Sandy was a major step for him.

Just then Hetti and Nell walked into the bull pen. Nell asked Kensi to come with her and Hetti asked

Det. Deeks to head up to ops. After he left she said "Sam and G our Mr. Deeks is going to need you. He will shortly find

out that Sandy has been killed in the line of duty. Nell is telling Kensi who will be beside him when he finds out.

Please be guided accordingly. "

Nell took Kensi's hand and said "I need you to stand tall my sister and be there for Marty. You will shortly join him in

the ops center for a face to face that will destroy him. He will find out that Sandy is KIA. You have to be there for him

Kens. You know what will happen to him when he gets that news." Kensi bolted for ops and joined Deeks. She stood a

little closer than normal as Captain Steve Marks appeared. "Marty- - -oh and Kensi, sorry didn't see you there. Mr.

Deeks it is my responsibility to tell you that captain Sandy Renard Deeks was killed in action saving a marine fire team

and 5 children who were pinned down. The details will follow in the reports but know this Marty, she died a hero and

it is killing me. She was one of a kind and absolutely adored you. Never a day went by she didn't have a story about

her 'Shaggy'. There are no words my friend. I can only hope you find solace in the fact she was doing what she felt was

her duty- - -saving Marines and children. You will be contacted by special services with details. All I can say my

friend is I am so sorry. She was one of a kind and you were her soul mate. Please be safe and find people who will

be with you. Agent Blye, PLEASE take care of your partner. I beg of you as his friend and as Sandy's friend and C.O.

Her biggest fear was leaving Marty alone."

With that the screen went blank. Kensi turned to Marty but he was on his knees in agony. He finally let out

a scream that would wake the dead. Sam and G looked at each other when they heard it and knew their friend was

now in full melt down.

**Not a pretty start to this one. Plan is for it to get better, but you never know where my weird mind may go! Not sure**

**where I'm going on this one yet so let me hear from ya. Where do you want Deeks to end up?**


	2. Chapter 2-Kensi's letter

**OK, the last chapter was set late season 2 so now, thanks to the wayback, we go to the end of season 3 just before they get to the boatshed and Kensi's "arrest" by Granger. Italics are the letter itself.**

As they headed to the shed, Kensi commented how good Marty was looking these days "Yea, thanks, workin'

on getting back to normal or as normal as I can be anyway."

Then followed a discussion on his starting to date again and ending in her asking if he had ever been "dumped"

by someone. "Never" he said. They then got out and walked into the shed. As they did he is heard to say "what part of

never don't you get?" As their banter went on it finally ended with Deeks admitting that he really was broken. The way

he said it made Kensi wonder if he meant it or was having some fun. Near the end of the "case" after Kensi had shocked

him by stripping off her blouse she admitted he was the "only one I truly trust." That hit home. As he drove Julia to the

shed he was uncharacteristically quiet. In fact he was musing on the possibility of he and Kensi being something more

than partners. Wow he thought there isn't really a chance is there. And he let it pass. He just couldn't see it. She was

Sandy's best friend and held his hand all thru the funeral and the pomp and circumstance that went with a full marine

and LAPD funeral. The road from church to cemetery had been lined by Marines on one side and police from all over the

country on the other. They all saluted as the hearse went by. Inside were Deeks and his 3 teammates. His entire

"family." He saw it he remembered the tears that flowed in the car, especially Kensi. Maybe I need to go visit Sandy and

see if she has anything to tell me. He shook his head and came back to the present. They finally got Claremont and

Deeks elicited a beer everyday promise from Kensi.

He decided he finally had to clear out her clothes etc, then go. Since she and Kensi had traded clothes often

he asked her if she wanted anything. She said she would help him go thru it so he wasn't alone. Later Kensi made a small

stack of things that she would keep. While sorting stuff out she came across a box with "Kensi" written on it. She sat

down and opened it. There were 2 envelopes and a DVD. A cover letter said that one letter and the DVD were for Marty

and the other letter for Kensi. She put the envelope for her in a pocket (folded up) and called "Shaggy, come here. "I

found something marked for you from Sandy." As he came in she handed it to him and asked if he wanted her there

when he watched it. He shook his head saying "I better handle this one myself. I'll watch it later after we finish. " He

then sat the DVD and letter on his bed and they finished up. Kensi had a box full plus 1 special LAPD tee of Marty's.

She got home, grabbed a beer and curled up to read the letter. _Dear Kensi, if you are reading this, then_

_you are helping my Shaggy clean out my stuff. I'm betting it's closer to a year than 6 months after my funeral. I hope_

_you were there for him and he is making it. Hold him up Kens-he is so fragile because of what he has already lived thru._

_I truly fear this may crush him. Be there for him and I know that at one time you had "thoughts of love" so to speak as far _

_as Marty goes. Nothing would make me happier. He needs a strong woman to be the strong man he is._

The letter went on for 3 pages. It talked about his beatings, shooting and abuse. All of it including what was

done to his mom and her reaction of blaming him. She talked about him shooting Gordon when he was 11 and the light

bulb went on for Kensi. Deeks shot his father. When she finished this she sat there and cried herself to sleep. Monday, in

the office, she went up to ops and cornered Nell. "I need you to snoop for me. I am worried about Marty." She then

explained the letter. She asked Nell to track down the files from that. She wanted everything. Nell said it might take

a while since he was a minor and those records got buried deep especially medical. It may be 6 months or more.

**Ok next we get a glimpse of Deeks letter and DVD. We also will take another trip in the wayback, but again forward.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to find out what Sandy said and head to the finish. I'm thinking 2 more chapters. **

Everything was sorted and Kensi took what she wanted. She looked at Marty and made sure he was gonna be ok

and wanted to wrap him up and kiss him but simply said "Call if it gets rough partner. I'll be here in 10." Deeks smiled

and thanked her.

He sat down and read the letter. _Marty, the DVD says it all; this letter is to tell you that I hope you understand_

_that I have asked Kensi to watch out for/ over you. I know you two once thought about a deeper relationship and want _

_you to know that I approve. She is worthy of you my love. You and I have a date in heaven when we can_

_spend eternity together. Please make a life for yourself there until we meet again-even if it's a 3 way! _ She left him

laughing.

The DVD said much the same thing but in more detail about their relationship. She also told him she had

given Kensi all the information about his childhood and what he went thru. She told him that it was critical she knew

all that to be able to relate to him and care for him. She ended by saying _you are the strongest man I know but you are_

_that way because you have someone who stands beside you and supports you at all times. Kensi can be that person._

_Please know that._

He called Kensi and said, "I just read the letter and watched the DVD. We need to talk about what she told both

of us but I need some time to process partner. Can you give me some time? I care deeply about you but I have to figure

out what's going on in this busted mind of mine before I can move forward."

Kensi simply said "I understand. Know this I will be there as a friend, a partner or more if that's where you

want to go. I do care but I will never force our relationship. We have to take that road together. I'll see you whenever.

Enjoy the surf partner."

**We jump ahead to the episode labeled Ascension**

"And there's the little green monster again" he said. Kensi makes a comment and then storms off talking to

herself about his communication skills. As she straddles the bike, he plants a kiss on her lips and after releasing her says

"how's that for communication?" Kensi mumbles something about backing up Michelle and bolts.

**And now we jump to after the Afghanistan rescue**

It has been a tough time for Kensi and Marty. His torture, her going to Afghanistan, her torture and the fallout.

No one seemed to know or acknowledge what he had done and Kensi had thanked G and Sam and said nothing to him.

She made puppy dog eyes at Jack as he left and Marty was sure he was only #2. Those raccoons mated first, I'm just

an amusement till they reconnect which appears to be soon. Thank you Kenserila.

**And now to the about 5 weeks after Sam and G have been rescued from the sub they were on.**

As they walked in Marty was pissed. Again no one had said boo about his part of saving them. They both hugged

Kensi thanked her and headed for the ambulance. Deeks was past furious. Sidirov, Afghanistan, this case and several

others and I'm still the bastard in the group. He decided it was time to let them know. On top of that Kensi had damn

near got them killed because she decided to go lone wolf on him. They were arguing about that as they walked into

Ops that day. Then Sam and G heard "Damn in partner, you almost got us killed and stranded G and Sam in the sub.

What the hell were you thinking?"

Kensi's response was "Bite me; you need to react to what I do. I am clearly the leader of this partnership and

you need to follow my lead."

His reply sharp "Yep that's me #2 behind Jack and this confirms you all are now unanimous in telling me I'm the

bastard around here. Never thought I'd get it from you though Fern. Guess it's time to go back to LAPD where at least

they don't act like they care yet they still acknowledge when I save their ass. You 3 NEVER have. And to think I'd thought

I'd found a home and 2nd family here. Maybe you all will thank me for leaving at least since you don't want me here." As

he got up to leave the 3 stunned agents saw tears in his eyes.

"Deeks, wait." Kensi screamed but to no avail.

Sam looked at Kensi and said "Speak girl, that tantrum had been building. What the hell is he talking about

bastard, not being wanted? Sounds like G when he's reflecting. " Kensi took out a file from her desk, threw in on G's,

and stomped out. They both knew a lot of ammo and many knives were going to be used up.

15 minutes later G stood up and said "Oh my God" and turned pale and ran to the head to barf, giving Sam the

file, pics and all.

The next day Hetti literally stomped into the bullpen to confront the 3 agents. She screamed "What the hell did

you say to Mr. Deeks? I just got an email saying he was gonna take some time off and then probably go back to LAPD.

You best find him and straighten this out YESTERDAY or you all are on my bad side. You owe him and you turned your

backs." She turned and left.

G sat a minute and said "ok, we need to know what started this and then figure out a fix. QUICK people!"

**Let's hear from you. Next the plan is hatched and Kensi goes hunting and I still have 2 more chapters cause I keep on typing!**


	4. 4-The plan and execution part 1

**Estimating 2 chapters to wrap up. Lot I want to cover and make work right. Let me hear from ya.**

The agents were stunned at Hetti's outburst. Finally G said "ok planning tonight at Jimmy's. For now Kensi tell us

all you know and/or surmise. You certainly know him better than we do."

She took a big breath and said "Ok but some is gonna be hard to hear. Marty and I are really close and have

been talking about closing that final distance. So far it hasn't happened. 1 nite and then I was gone and when I came

back he was messed up and something really changed. Hetti called me in and told me he had asked to see the pic of me

dead and she sent it to him. He snapped and started to water board that Cleric to save us. He stopped and still found a

way to save us all which, as of yet neither you 2 nor I have ever said boo to him about. Think about the number of times

he has saved all of us and the many more times he has done it for me. Calling him unsung is like calling Superman some

dude in a cape. Anyway, the net is he is afraid of becoming his father. The result is he is afraid to have kids and more

importantly he is afraid he will beat me. Not sure he couldn't do it either. I've seen him really upset and with all due

respect Sam, he would be a handful for you. I tried to get him to talk and he gave me enough hints to go to Hetti for the

rest. That's it except to say G; he has a lot of respect for you cause he knows what you went thru growing up. His hope

was you and he could share stories and help each other. Sam he feels like you are the big brother he wants to please but

never can. How can you not trust or respect him after Sidirov and Afghanistan. He saw you and Michelle making it work

and that is why he was willing to give us a try. Yet you actually act like- -even told him- -you despise him. Several people

have made that very observation to me privately. And for the record, yes I adore him and want to spend the rest of my

life with him. Hetti knows all this. We talked, she read Sandy's letter and said only that we couldn't bring it in here."

Sam and G were dumbfounded. Sam finally spoke "The pic? Dear lord. But how could he not know how we feel?

We have told him many times he did good." "B.S." said G. "Kensi you know much of our back stories why didn't you

share?" Sam went on but G beat her to it saying "it's our story not hers. We should have offered. Same reason he never

shared no one asked. I hate to say it big guy but you and I screwed up big time. Maybe Kensi could have done some

things better but it's not on her its big time on us and up to us to solve. Everyone think about solutions and we'll talk

about them tonight. Kensi I assume you have some ideas where to find him when we are ready?" she shook her head

but didn't say anything as she just sat there with her chin down on her chest looking defeated. Sam and G suddenly

realized how tough this has been/is on her. G stood up, grabbed her, hugged her and whispered "Hang in there Little

Sis, your brothers screwed up but we will fix it. Promise." She looked at him as if to say you damn better. Sam and Kensi

left and G went to Hetti after watching an hour of video on his computer repeating in his head the damn pic, really!

Hetti, I need some help here." She looked up and said "go on." G replied "we are gonna meet later and try to

come up with a plan. What I need to know is, if we manage it, can you work you magic and get the ok to make him an

agent and waive FLETC or do some abbreviated version here with the 3 of us working with him? I just looked at a Marty

Deeks hi-lite DVD that a little Pixie sent me along with a really nasty note about making it right. He does have most of

what it takes. Sure there are some edges to sand but in many area's he's miles ahead of us already. Can you do it?"

"Mr. Callen, he has a standing offer to join us. The paperwork is done. He has it. As for the rest, let me get

with Owen and double team Leon. He'll see the light then."

"Really Hetti-Granger? Come on."

"Actually Mr. Callen, contrary to how my agents feel, Det. Deeks is highly regarded by the rest of us at NCIS.

Owen was the first to thank him for Afghanistan and I was right behind and Leon came on in Ops to specifically offer

His thanks. He even is in line for several awards if he ever crosses over to us."

G sat there stunned and shaking his head. He looked at her in disbelief at what he had just heard.

Hetti ended the conversation by saying "Agent Callen- - 2 for sure and possibly 3 of the best agents in NCIS are

guilty of having their collective heads up their arses in regards to one who is easily their equal and in many ways better

than them. You pride yourself on surviving your childhood but can you honestly say you would end up like him if you had

gone thru everything he did. Face it, as tough as it was for you, you had a walk in the park compared to him. Reflect on

that as you put your plans together tonight but for now I wish to be alone so please leave."

He did. He sat as his desk until he was almost late to meet the team. He finally realized how shook up he was at

what Hetti said. She had told him off pretty good but the worst part- -she was right-AGAIN-and even tougher he now

realized he HAD to fix this. For his sake as well as Marty's well being, not to mention how good That detective made the

whole team. The bad news was he still had no clue. He hoped someone did and again the wondered how he had not

shot the Cleric after seeing that letter.

**And now, I hope to finish in 1 more chapter. Let me know what you think of this and any ideas on the plan. I'm honestly a little stuck on that bad boy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, it might take more than one. Steps 1 and 4 are gonna be mine fields.**

When they met up G said "To update, I have Hetti's ok that he has an NCIS badge waiting for him anytime he

wants it and he will get an abbreviated 3 week FLETC taught by the 3 of us. I have also been told there will be no 'probie'

crap. He has more than served his time. He even has some awards coming. Now does anyone have any thoughts?" They

had decided to invite Eric and Nell since the wonder twins would be needed before it was over. Everyone sat and stared.

Nell finally said "I will give you all the support I can but know this; the 3 of you are real high on my 'to be dumped on

list'. Marty and I were close. We are all family but he earned a special place for the way he treated me as his partner and

I TOLD HIM SO!" You could hear them all thinking the same thing-that would be our Shaggy.

After another couple minutes Kensi said "look we gotta act. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one he's gonna let get

near him right now and that's iffy. So the start of the plan is me finding him and trying to convince him that he needs to

talk to the rest of you, so go from there. Eric and Nell, I am pretty sure where to look but you need to do the electronic

thing-gps, cell, credit cards and all to get a handle on what he is doing."

Sam said "Seems to me the issues are different for all of us-with Kensi it's their _love story_ (air quotes) and no

I'm not being a smart ass. You want him back for multiple reasons but you have to convince him he won't hurt you.

Eric and Nell aren't on the hate list so you get him to see them next and they move him on to G as that issue is also fairly

obvious. Kindred spirits in childhood memories and a bond that maybe can be used as a bridge to getting back on some

common ground. I'm last cause I really screwed the pooch. You all never knew what I told him in the hospital. I was

sorry for how I had treated him and what I said. I told him he was a great cop and would make an even better agent.

Then I kept treating him the same way. All talk, no action. That has to really burn him. It ticks me off that I did it. I don't

know why but I did. He is our stress reliever and we know it but we didn't draw the lines properly and we never let on

how we felt. If we can get him to and thru step 4-then maybe we can put the NCIS badge on him. If we get that far, we

can only hope to put the family back together. Gotta be honest even if we get 80% back to normal we'll be a pretty

damn good team but that has to include him and Kensi getting their 'thing' going again. You two need each other to be

complete. He and Sandy were amazing but the 2 of you are better." Hence your 1st up.

With what sounded like a plan and no one having a better idea, G paid the bill and said "Kensi, go get em Little

Sis. We HAVE to make this work people. The option is Hetti doing severe damage to each one of us."

It took Kensi almost 2 weeks to find him. He was literally staying on the beach with Monty, not even going back

to his place for clothes. He was sleeping in his baggies in the back of the "Surf and Burger" after telling David, the owner

what happened and that they would be looking for him. He had known David a long time and considered him almost a

brother. Kensi had worked her way up and down the beach every morning and evening. Many times he saw her coming

and thought seriously about talking to her but then the pain came back and he avoided her. One morning, after riding

some big surf, he was sitting, staring out over the ocean. As Kensi approached he said "my Kensidar went off about a

minute ago Sunshine. Pull up some sand." "h-ho-how" she stammered. "No clue but when you get within about 50 yards

my pulse picks up and at 10 yards my heart starts pounding. Oh and Monty's ears and nose picked you up about a mile

away. This time I just didn't have the energy to hide anymore." She punched him in the shoulder for that one as usual

but his response was different-he just looked at her and said "so are you distantly related to my dad? He used to beat on

me every chance he got also." She was horrified. "MARTY" she screamed, I would never hit you like that."

"Except a month after I got my new dental work completed cause I didn't take a damn shot and then half a day

later you scream bloody murder at me for taking the damn shot. I waited Kensi, I really did but then came Afghanistan

and you making it clear that I was #2 to Jack, watching him walk away while in my arms no less! Then you break a hug

because Sam and G walk up and you immediately turn your back on me to thank THEM. From that moment on we went

downhill. You wouldn't talk to me after you got back. You never realized I been there done that so I could help. I never

walked out on you ON CHRISTMAS MORNING or any other time. Then I see you clinging to and your eyes glued to one

who did. When I began to fall apart I dropped hints like you drop Twinkie wrappers and guess what- -you never noticed.

You had gone on to someplace. Conclusion, Marty I have moved on- -back to Jack so you need to move forward also."

He still hadn't looked at her. When he did she had tears pouring down her face. The look she had said she expected him

to try and comfort her but instead he just sat there. Finally she sniffed and managed to say "ok now you have gotten

your say will you listen quietly while I have mine?" He nodded and continued to look at the horizon.

"You got it all right except for 2 things. First I was watching Jack hoping he would be alright. He now had 2

daughters and was being hunted by the CIA. He and I made peace while being beaten but like you, the place I went to in

my head was the one night we had together. I replayed that magical night over in my head literally a thousand times.

In the medic tent he asked me how I could take all that beating and still smile in my sleep. I told him all about you and

our night. He was thrilled. He had moved on to find peace and wanted it for me too. The second thing was I knew about the Cleric. Hetti shared it with us. What I didn't realize was the fallout and you fearing you might hurt me. That came

much later. I was at a loss to act. I saw the look in your eyes before we left Afghanistan, knew something was wrong.

Instead of listening I decided to put the walls up and wait for you to come to me. But you never did. I'm just no damn

good at communicating my feelings so I didn't try and that became me shutting you out. That changes right now listen

and listen well my shaggy love. Here is what I want AND NEED. First and foremost I want us. Whatever that form takes.

You, me, Monty and 3 or 4 tiny ninja assassins. LAPD, NCIS, public defender as long as Mrs. Deeks is part of it. 2nd I really

want you to try repair the relationship at NCIS. You will run into all of us at sometime and it has to be a workable

relationship. It starts with the wonder twins, you left them high and dry they are still your friends and Nell is on the

warpath for what happened. She has threatened the 3 of us if we don't fix it as has Hetti. If that goes ok, then G and

finally Sam. If all that goes ok, then and only then MAYBE we can beg you to comeback, loose the LAPD badge and wear

NCIS colors. Then they can never take you away from it will be me at your back always. How's that for

communication. I'll even throw in a kiss if it helps." A smile quickly crossed Deeks face so she did! "So we're agreed?"

"Wow, you really can put it out there can't ya?" He was close to tears as he labored to say "I get it, right

observations, wrong conclusion. I have a habit of doing that with you. I have no problems with #1 cause after all this

soul searching I boldly concluded I can't live without ya. I do love you Fern with all I am. I am ok with # 2 as they are non-

threatening-at least Eric isn't. Not sure I want to be on Velma's bad side though. We'll take the next two points and the

rest of what you said and deal with it as we go. My desire is to be there but I have to feel like I am wanted. I have

never had that feeling and I need it. I know you feel that way but I need the 'family feeling' type of want. It's time I took

better care of #1. Sandy kept telling me I was part of a family but I never really got it. Maybe this time I can. I want to try

more than you know. The problem is while G never made me feel part of the team, Sam flat lied to me. That is some-

thing I can't easily forget. I have never lied to any of you. I have not answered sometimes but never lied."

With that she took his hand and said "your place- -food, Top Model and snuggles with my guy and if Monty falls

asleep I'll even snuggle with you!" She had a big grin on her face and he finally let out a smile. "deal" was all he said.

They both thought tonight is ours. We'll deal with the rest later. She said "I'll pick up some food and beer and meet at

your place. You get Monty feed and settled down."

They never did finish the food. Other, far more important things needed to be explored, dealt with and

satisfied, several times over. They slept with an arm over each other and smiles on their faces.

**Step 1 complete. But it's not over yet. I just looked back thru this and realized I kinda went on and on. Hope ya liked**

**it. Now gotta come up with 3 more, shorter confrontations. Next up won't be bad but then it gets tougher and **

**toughest. Let me hear from ya! Beginning to feel this is going on forever! Sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**The wonder twins are easy but G harder and Sam hardest. For the couple reviews who thought Deeks should have been tougher on Kensi. Remember his DNA is that he forgives if he feels he is getting honest answers and feelings. Especially with her. He would never put her thru the wringer. They have both been there. I hope this works for ya,**

The next morning Kensi woke up first and planted one on Deeks nose. He grumbled and finally found enough

consciousness to talk. "Not been sleepin' real well lately. Too much on my mind." he said. Her response was "kinda

figured that. I've had the same issue. Now listen up I will talk to G, Sam and the twins to set stuff up. That work for you?"

"Sooner the better, I should be able to get thru the twins and G in one day. May take a 6 pack with Sam though"

he tossed out as he made coffee clad only in a pair of boxers. I'm thinking that I can meet the twins early in the morning

and then, if all goes well get with G at Jimmy's tomorrow evening about 6? That sound good?" She thought and said "it

should work unless we catch a case. If problems I will text you during the day with updates. Meantime enjoy your day off

lazy bones. Sleep and decent food are your priorities. Understand? I will attempt to cook something tonight if that meets

you're with your approval." Deeks was stunned. "Princess, you sure you're up to that?" Her response was quick "I can

cook a few things plus mom has been showing me some new dishes. See ya tonight Shaggy." The last part tossed over

her shoulder as she headed out the door.

The time flew by (always, when dreading something Deeks mused). He had agreed to meet the twins at 8. Kensi

went over all with Hetti, the twins, G and Sam the previous day. As they were getting out of the SRX Kensi came around

the car, put her arms around his waist offering "you can do this. Deep down you want to. You have me covering your

6 forever shaggy. Take a deep breath and remember they are as nervous as you, maybe more. "

As they walked in Hetti greeted them (should a guessed he thought). "Hello Mr. Deeks. I am glad Agent Blye is

with you. Guests aren't allowed here. Kensi please escort our guest up to the ops center." With that she smiled and

winked at them both. As they got to the bullpen they saw why she was so formal-Granger and Leon and some man he

didn't know were all standing there talking with Sam and G. Director Vance said "Hello Det. Deeks long time no see.

Glad you are well. You also agent Blye." He then turned back to the others. As they walked on Kensi thought wow that

was SecNav. What's up? They entered ops and Kensi said formally "As Nell is a fully qualified agent I can leave you here

with her. Be sure you have an escort when you leave Detective." Then she planted one on him that would melt stone.

Deeks turned beet red, the twins were suppressing a smirk and Kensi had a grin from ear to ear as she left the room.

"Now that's a good start to any meeting" Deeks said. Looking at the pair of tech geniuses he said "I want to offer my

thanks for your support in this mess. Please know my intent was not to get anyone in trouble or make people beg or

plead. I just got fed up. I may have gone too far. I could have told em I needed to talk about something and maybe

worked it out but it got complicated with Jack. Again thanks for having my back. I hear threats were involved."

Eric spoke first and said "if this doesn't work out you and I still have surfing dates on Saturdays. Past that I am on

your side and they all know it. So far no problems. I think they really know how bad they treated you and want to fix it so

PLEASE, we need you here. Word has already spread to LAPD and they are becoming difficult again." Then it was Nell's

turn. Her statement was equally simple. "I have made it very clear where I stand. I can also tell you that Hetti, Granger

and Director Vance are all on your side. That is why they are here- -to make it clear they support you. I have no clue on

why SecNav is here though. Please come back, it's that simple. We are twice the team with you as without you plus my

best friend was dying a slow death. Please promise you won't hurt her no matter what." Nell was close to tears. Marty

wrapped her up and said "there is no force on earth that could make me hurt her. Thank you for what I understand is a

release of my greatest hits. I truly appreciate the support and lengths you two went to for my sake. I will do all I can to

put this back together and go forward. Now I have to go deal with the 2 painful pieces of this mess. Say a prayer that

one of them doesn't end me."

Nell headed out with him and at the landing called for Kensi to finish escorting him out. As they passed the bull-

pen, Hetti said "Agent Bye please take Mr. Deeks home and be back by lunch. We will be having a working lunch with

our guests here in the large conference room." Again she winked at Kensi who simply said "yes Maam." Before they

could head out G said "See you at 6 at Jimmys Deeks? I'll even buy." Deeks smiled and said "now that is news. I wouldn't

miss it." He managed a quick grin as he and Kensi walked out. Once out of sight Kensi grabbed his hand and squeezed.

She got one in return. Once outside she said "I take it all went well if you are meeting G." He nodded and returned her

kiss from earlier. As they drove back to his place, they enjoyed the quiet of two people who didn't need noise or talk to

be happy. Marty thought about the added "discussion" they had after their exercise. It had gotten heated both ways

but was based in trust and a commitment to honesty. That was now rule #1. As she dropped him off he said "text me if

something changes. Also, promise me you will be here when tonight is over." Here answer was "always. I now have your

back at all times. If it gets tough tonight call me I'll come beat him up for ya." That she said with a grin as she headed for

her car waving back over her shoulder.

That night came and Deeks got there early and ordered a beer. G came in a couple minutes later and got a beer

at the bar and arranged a tab, then went to Deeks table. Marty had his head down deep in thought. "Hey sailor is this

seat taken?" G said. Deeks looked up and slowly a grin came across his face "Have a seat." They stared at each other for

a while and finally G said " I had this thought that our 'night out' would consist of us staring at each other till we drank 1

to many and had to fight our way out after smarting off to the bar bully." "Yea that would be our style. Anyway" Marty

went on "I should apologize at least for blowing up the way I did. I could probably have handled that a whole lot better."

"Yea" G said "but then the whole point is you should never have had to handle it. That's on us. I take it you

and the whiz kids made up?" "Sure did" said Deeks. "It was kinda easy though they were on my side. I heard Velma has

been on the warpath." G's response was "I am convinced she is Hetti's long lost daughter. She is more and more like her.

Sam and I break out in a sweat whenever either of them comes near."

Deeks opined "I have had that same thought and then I get chills." G went on "I take it that you and Kensi have

patched things up? Sam and I agreed that HAD to happen no matter what. There is no need for either of us to go thru

this if you aren't back to some agreed to form of partnership." "All is great on that front and no matter what, we are

attached at the hip for life" Deeks stated. He could see G visibly relax and thought he might have caught a quick smile. "I

always had a lot of respect for what you went thru, the number of foster homes you had and how you still managed to

end up a sane Agent. I had to resort to being the joker to get thru my stuff but you seem to have a better grip on all that.

Your parents gave you up out of love mine beat me nearly to death. I would give anything to be able to know that

someone cared enough about me to do what your parents did." G smiled and said "yea I am working on that but

remember I didn't know why they did it till we went to Romania. Speaking of which, why the hell did you go with us that

night? Sam and Kensi I expected but you?" Marty said "Simple, I am Kensi's partner. I cover her 6 no matter what. Our

problems are ours but the 4 of us roll as a team. LAPD is good training for that particular philosophy by the way. No one

gets along but they all cover each other. I will never put personal issues ahead of the team-family. They will be solved

like this-1 on 1 with only the parties involved. All I expect is an honest answer and I'm sorry or I will offer my honest

answers and an apology if I'm the bad guy. Then it's over.

G then blurted out "I am truly sorry Marty. I knew you and I were a lot alike but you amaze me how you can use

humor to protect yourself. I can't find that in me. Then after I saw those pictures, we got physically ill and even more

amazed you could even smile. We sold you short and I am sorry. Our team dynamic is such that we kid you and have

some fun with you. That won't change but it will, going forward be based on you knowing you have our trust, respect

and most of all our friendship. We are a family. It just took the hardheaded ones a shot in the mouth to figure it out.

Please come back and let's go from there." As Deeks stared at G he could see some major emotion on G's face and he

even a tear. G went on "I know Sam said the same kinda thing but didn't back it up. I promise you I will. Talk is cheap.

Give me-us a chance to show it."

Deeks thought for what seemed like an hour to G then said "Wow words I never thought I'd hear but coming

from you I know you will follow up. It's in our DNA because of what we went thru as kids. All we ever had was our word

and that meant everything. If Sam and I can figure something out then we can put this back together. That's a big if.

Finally, thank you. Not many people would have cared enough or gone to this much trouble for someone else. Even if

they were threatened by Hetti and Nell." They both laughed and felt the tension leave them.

They talked for the next 2 hours clearing up the final issues between them. IT involved some yelling & snarling

but they ended up on the same page, having said it all. Deeks noted the time and said "I have company at home so I

need to get going soon." "It appears we have buried the hatchet Shaggy. You agree?" "Yep, you and I have smoked the

peace pipe. Now Sam has to inhale." Deeks phone rang. "Go for your perfect mate." G could hear Kensi from his side of

the table. "Sorry Shaggy, he's right here with his head in my lap and his tail wagging!" As G was laughing Deeks said

"Ouch, that hurt my lover, what's up?" She responded "Just wondering when my partner will come home to me. I think

my 6 needs watching and I wanted to know how it was going- - -so?" His reply was quick "We have a go for SEAL

confrontation. See you at home." Kensi thought for a moment then said "YES and yes you will!" G was laughing "your

thing never changes man- - -the beat goes on."

After G paid the tab they walked out together. Deeks thanked G for the evening and G said "I am envious of

the relationship you and Kensi have. That kind of a bond is rare and you hit the jackpot twice. Sandy was special but

you and her are a pair! I promise no more Little Sis threats but take care of her man. She has been thru her own

kind of hell." "Don't I know it and you can believe I will. That woman is my life and my world G" said Deeks.

The next day in the bullpen the talk was on the discussion of last night (except Kensi didn't relate how they

finished their talk. It got hot from both directions but was resolved and led to a more pleasant series of events). G

related most of his talk with Deeks, Kensi filling in a few spaces. Finally Sam asked "we good for tonight?" G said "You

bet. You need to make it happen for the team partner." Kensi burst out laughing saying "all is good with Deeks and I- -

REALLY good so it's up to you and Deeks tonight." "TMI Kensi" Sam and G said almost in unison.

Sam thought for a while and finally said "I want make one change. Michelle thinks the 4 of us should meet. She's

been on me about what I did and feels that all 4 of us going out it will prove I' gonna work on it."

Kensi smiled and said "I'll make it happen. Let me know where and when. And tell her thanks Sam."

**Is Michelle out to help or make it worse and protect her man?**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now the toughie. There may be an epilogue. Sorry for stringing it out but trying to get it right is not easy for me!**

On the way home they talked about the evening ahead. Both wanted to stay in as the last few days had drained

them. As they drove, Kensi told him about Sam's request, then added "It's for the best. First I know she is on your side

basis emails we traded and second, we agree at some point we are gonna have to step in and keep you two apart. We

are going to a little out of the way place near their house. The people there know them and agreed to give us a small

room just off the bar. Have you decided about coming back to NCIS yet?"

Deeks shook his mop saying "Takin it 1 at a time Kens, I'm worn down and don't want to overload the few brain

cells left in my already broken brain." "MARTIN. ANDREW. DEEKS you will NOT put yourself down anymore. I will not

accept it. I can do it kiddingly but I won't stand for you doing it for real. You are better than that so start acting like it.

Remember taking better care of #1? It starts with self image. If you get a little to full of yourself, my job is to 'temper'

your ego." This was said with a huge grin as she wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss that melted his new

dentures. "Wow, is that your plan for 'tempering my ego' he?" he asked with a grin. "Get dressed' she smirked . He

chose a pair of jeans and a blue oxford and as he wondered about a jacket Kensi called out "a leather jacket or sport

coat is ok." Oh boy the mind reading has started he thought as she came out in a red and black pant suit that made him

gasp for breath. "Let's go lover or we'll never get out of here" she giggled.

Sam and Michelle had just arrived. She looked at him and said "now understand this Samuel Jackson Hanna, you

will put this right or deal with my wrath. I can't believe you didn't keep your word to that man. What he did should make

a SEAL proud." "It does babe and I have no clue why I didn't show it." Just then Deeks and Kensi sat down.

"Now listen you two" Michelle started, "Kensi and I have talked in preparation for this pow wow. The ground

rules are simple; openness and honesty or we will take matters in our own hands." Kensi added "Everyone at this table

wants this to work out so it should OR it's on you. For the record Sam I will be with Marty no matter what. It doesn't

matter if he is LAPD or NCIS. I am committed to him period. I promise I will work with you and G and a new partner but

in that event you still need to settle this so we have a decent relationship with LAPD going forward." Michelle then

added "Ok, Kensi and I are going to the bar. The door will remain open so we can see and hear you. Don't make us hurt

you. And for the record Marty I am in your corner. Don't let me down."

The girls left. At the bar they both ordered a beer and began talking. Kensi related the meetings with her, the

whiz kids and G. Michelle indicated G had called her and relayed Marty's comment about all they had was their word

and how important that was to G and Sam should appreciate it in Marty as much as he does G. She felt that should be

good common ground because Sam also valued that above most everything else.

Sam started by saying "I'm not sure how to proceed. I messed up. I made and broke a promise. I can't deal with

that. My word has always been my bond." "Same here with G and I, it is all we had so it became the center of our

personalities." Marty offered. They started talking thru everything getting louder and louder as Sam kept saying he did

respect Marty and Marty not believing him "it's based on actions not words" Marty uttered. Sam wasn't used to being

called out and took it badly. Marty said "I have always wondered if you were really as tough as you act. Maybe we need

to find out" Marty screamed as he stood. Sam followed suit as the girls walked in saying "is it butt kickin time?"

Unnoticed by the women 2 men (1 white, 1 black) trailed them in. The black man said, "soon as we shoo these 2

boys outta here we can have some man fun. I kinda like that white stuff Jimmy what you think?" Jimmy answered "

works for me I'll handle black momma." As he reached for Michelle, Deeks, who was on that side of the table spun,

grabbed the guys hand, twisted it up behind him so hard he snapped it at the elbow saying "nobody messes with these

two. They are both special so slither back into your holes." Meanwhile Sam was across the table onto the other one

before Kensi could react. Sam hit him so hard the guy flew backwards into the wall and sunk. A second later 2 bouncers

came in and said "sorry, we had to deal with another guy before we could get here. Looks like all is well. We'll haul

dumb and dumber outta here. Next round's on the house."

Kensi started laughing. All looked puzzled. She simply said "did you hear what Marty just said Sam and Marty

did you see how you two were totally in sync as partners? You have trouble talking but you work like longtime partners.

Same as Deeks and me or G and Sam. Now let's get this done." With that they both sat down. Sam said, "Marty she's

right. I guess we are so much alike we clash. Maybe I should grow a head of hair!" The other three coughed. Sam smiled

and said "Anyway I get it and I am sorry. This team has always had its word as its bond and I messed it up. Please forgive

me and give me another chance. I will still kid of you but it will be with the same respect and love I have for G and

Kensi, and not how I have been acting. I have no excuse for what I did. Please forgive me, come back to us and become

an agent. I do know part of the problem is that you can get jerked back by LAPD anytime. That makes it hard. I am afraid

that about the time I show you some respect you won't be there to back us up or more to the point you would be in

some hell hole without back up by LAPD and we can't help you. Kensi would die plus I watched and listened to you

scream when Sidirov went to work and I couldn't help. That sucked and I don't want to feel it again. That keeps me

awake still. Then you turn around, save our backsides in Afghanistan and on the sub and I had trouble buying thatyou

did it. I couldn't wrap my head around. "The women had tears forming and Marty was staring down at the table.

"Wow" said Marty. "I told you, G and Kensi that I would always be there to back you up and would never air it

out in public. That's for these meetings. I never realized I actually did go back on that promise since I could be yanked

back to LAPD. That's on me. If I come back I need to deal with that quickly."

They took a second to get another round and Kensi said "are we good or do you need to hug it out?" Sam was

the one to respond."I will commit to holding up my end of the bargain. But there are 2 requirements that are absolute.

First you two MUST be back together in all ways. You have a chance to have what Michelle and I do. I swear we will help

you anyway we can when things get tough or a situation comes up that you are unsure or uncomfortable with handling-

even kids, which I highly recommend." He went on "the second one is what was talked about earlier you coming back.

Deep down all of us are a little on edge about you not being there for us or vice versa. We do worry man."

"I know Deeks said. I feel the loss when I am undercover for LAPD. I keep expecting to hear one of you 3 or the

wonder twins in my ear and I hear zip. As for kids, I believe bright eyes here gets the most important say on that one as

she has the heavy lifting for 9 months. I only have an enjoyable 3 or 4 hours of work to put into the process." That made

all of them laugh. Kensi made it worse when she said "hey Shaggy, can we start practicing tonight?" She had a twinkle in

her eyes and a smile on her face that would do Santa proud." They spent the rest of the night talking, drinking a little

more and allowing Sam and Marty to clear up some of the finer points (like there wasn't a snowballs chance of Marty

whipping him). To which Marty only smiled. Finally as they got up to leave Sam, Michelle and Kensi said almost in

unison "Marty, come back and join NCIS and get this all behind you and us." That brought another round of laughter.

But the very last thing said was "guess I have to, the family was falling apart without me." With that Kensi punched him.

"Watch that ego Mr. Don't make me get a hat pin and deflate it."

Sam and Michelle went home and checked on the kids, kissed em and when they got to their bedroom she

wrapped him up and said "congratulations, rocky start but strong finish. I am proud of you." He kissed her and said

"when he grabbed that guy reaching for you I realized just how good a guy he was. Despite all the crap we threw at him,

he was still protecting you. He knew I could get to Kensi and she also had time to get ready. That spoke volumes." With

that he texted G and Hetti. All it said was "done, set up tomorrow"

Kensi and Deeks walked in, grabbed a couple beers and they took Monty for a walk, holding hands. When they

got back and Monty had head scratches from both, she took his hand and lead him to the bed room. She turned,

wrapped him up and said simply "practice time Shaggy"

**Fade to black. Hope ya liked it. There is an epilogue to put a bow on everything**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you liked this story. It's the toughest one I have ever tackled.**

They entered OSP and went to see Hetti. "Mr. Deeks, Agent Blye what can I do for you?" she asked. I want to

join NCIS Hetti as soon as possible. Here are the papers." He said. "Are you sure Marty? It's a big step." "Absolutely and

I have only one request. I would like a guarantee that I Kensi and I will always work out of this office as partners." Before

we discuss that and other concerns and final paperwork, Ms. Blye you Sam and G are needed in OPS. Please get them

on your way up" Hetti directed Kensi. After 40 minutes of discussion paperwork, pictures and biometric updates Marty

heard "that's a promise on staying here with her" from behind him and there was Director Vance. "It's about time you

came over from the dark side. Now follow me." They walked out into the atrium where the whole staff was gathered. A

bible was produced from somewhere and Marty then noticed that Julia was there. He nodded at her. She just smiled

and blew him a kiss. He then saw Michelle next to Julia. Marty's smile could have lit up the room. At that point Director

Vance introduced SecNav Jarvis to Marty. "Congratulations Mr. Deeks. Many people have been working to make this

Happen. It's a testament to your skills that these people would go to these lengths for you." Deeks said "thank you but I

think it's more a statement about the character of the agents I work with. They saw something in me I didn't. All I did

was get mad and try to leave." "And that would be a pretty good definition of family Mr. Deeks. Now, if Agent Blye

would join me we will get this show on the road" announced Vance. Kensi stood next to SecNav holding the bible. After

Marty had taken the oath SecNav said I suppose we can ignore pda For a few minutes if you would like Agent Blye. She

stepped up to Marty and with a grin like a Cheshire cat gave him a kiss for the ages. As they came up for air, Nell came

running "me next. Congratulations part-time partner. This may be the only time Kensi will let me get away with this

until the wedding" and she gave him a kiss. Then it was handshakes and pats on the back from everyone, including

Granger. Finally Julia and Michelle came up to said "thank you Marty I will rest easier knowing you are

there for my SEAL. Julia hugged and kissed him and whispered "I can't wait to call you son in law and I really want

grandkids soon." Deeks turned red as a beet and swallowed. Kensi , who was by his side said "easy mom we started

practicing last night." She then broke out in a huge grin and Marty got even redder. Off to the side G was standing

next to Hetti. He turned to her and said "Your kids are all back together mom. Congratulations and thank you for

helping but did Vance have to ream us out like that?" He looked at her and she replied "My pleasure Mr. Callen and yes

he did." Then he noticed a tear in her eye. G thought is Deeks really is her favorite?

**That's all folks home you were entertained.**


End file.
